


autumn

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: an au I've had in my head since reading a James Bond fic in which Q is a vampire and Bond is a werewolf. Lorrie's a vampire, Roy is a werewolf but that didn't really come across in this drabble.





	autumn

In autumn he finds the other that he’s been chasing around London for months. He seems human, and Roy doesn’t know if that’s an insult or not. For him, it’s a good thing, telling the vampire that might just get him killed. The vampire is working at a university in London. A professor of some standing, who’s been lecturing for years and yet no one has questioned how he’s kept this up. Roy’s watches the vampire before making his move. Before Roy can stake the vampire, he introduces himself as Professor Lorrimer Chesterfield, lecturer in occult studies, and monster hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> an au I've had in my head since reading a James Bond fic in which Q is a vampire and Bond is a werewolf. Lorrie's a vampire, Roy is a werewolf but that didn't really come across in this drabble.


End file.
